


House Call

by HistoireEternelle, MinP1072



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gutterbugs, Le Classy Caniveau, Tumblr Prompt, phone!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinP1072/pseuds/MinP1072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Could you write a one-shot in which Liz and Red have a steamy phone sex session, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> @histoireeternelle & @minp1072 decided to tackle it together, because what could possible be awkward about that? We think it turned out pretty well — see if you agree…
> 
> This fic has been written for the Promptathon (or Porntathon as I like to call it) held by Le Classy Caniveau on Tumblr.  
> Don't hesitate to stop by and send us a prompt if you feel like it.

Liz paced around the small room, unable to settle after the whirlwind of the past two days. She’d showered and changed out of the opulent gown she’d worn to the auction, but didn’t feel any more comfortable. If she was honest with herself, it was Reddington that was keeping her on edge.

The image of him on his knees, Yaabari’s pistol pressed to the back of his head.

His voice, quiet in the small underground room, saying her name. _Lizzie_ , he’d said, when he thought that his life was over.

Her cell was in her hand before she really thought about it. _Speed dial 7, Nick’s Pizza_.

She fidgeted as she kept pacing, listening to the ring.

_“What can I do for you, Lizzie?”_ Red’s tired voice asked.

She hesitated. He sounded exhausted, and a little sad. But…

“I just…I wanted to make sure that you were all right. That he didn’t hurt you. Yaabari.”

_“I’m all right. Thank you for your concern. Now tell me what you’re really calling for.”_

She clutched the phone a little tighter. “I heard you,” she admitted quietly. “When you were…when Yaabari…you said my name.”

 

***********

 

In his apartment in Bethesda, Red slowly uncurled his fingers from the phone before he could break it. She heard. He wanted her name to be the last thing on his lips before Yaabari pulled the trigger, but she wasn’t meant to hear it.

“I’m not sure I’m following,” he said, hoping she wouldn’t hear the lie in his voice.

_“Don’t,”_ she answered, her voice tinged with hurt and anger. _“Don’t do that. I_ heard _you, Red. You thought you were going to die, and you said my name.”_

His eyes closed, Red swallowed noisily. He hadn’t anticipated this. He had to find a way to deflect, to distract her enough to make her forget she what she had heard.

“I… Where are you, Lizzie?”

There was a brief pause. _“In my motel room. Where else would I be at this time of night?”_

“It _is_ late. Are you in bed?” This had to be the stupidest idea ever, but he couldn’t find another way to change the subject.

_“I… Wait, what? Am I in_ bed _?”_

“Yes. Because I am,” he said, not really knowing where he was going with the conversation.

He really _was_ in bed. The cage he had been living in for the past few days hadn’t been the Four Seasons, and he was exhausted.

_“I didn’t mean to keep you up,”_ she answered, sounding a little mollified and a little embarrassed. _“I…I couldn’t seem to settle. I… I’m gonna let you sleep. I’m sorry.”_

“Don’t hang up” he said hastily. Yes, he was tired, but he didn’t want the call to end. “What are you wearing?”

 

***********

 

_What was she…_ Liz dropped onto her bed with thump, not quite able to process what she’d heard.

“Did you…did you just ask me _what I’m wearing_?” she asked faintly.

“ _Well… You’re still here, so it worked_ ,” he replied smugly. “ _So… What are you wearing?_ ” he added, after a moment of silence.

“I…” She flexed her fingers nervously, the phone sliding in her suddenly sweaty grip. Was he trying to…start something with her, here, now? Could she do this? She looked down, a little self-consciously. She _was_ ready for bed…

“I’m just ready for bed,” she said, a little nervously. “In a tank top and underwear.”

“ _Hmm,_ ” he almost growled. “ _One might wonder if you had something in mind when you called_ ,” he added, his voice deeper than usual.

“It’s what I always wear in the spring and summer,” she replied primly. “What about you, then? What does Raymond Reddington wear to bed?”

“ _Why, my three-piece suit sans fedora, of course_ ,” he laughed. “ _The pillow would crush the brim_.”

She laughed, too, in spite of herself. “Well, although that creates quite the picture, I’m pretty sure I don’t believe you. C’mon, Red — give a little.”

“ _Okay… Sleep pants.”_

She waited, but he stayed silent, his breath the only sound in her ear. The image slid into her brain without her permission — Red, half-reclined on a sumptuous bed, in nothing but pair of pajama pants.

She gulped, and hoped he hadn’t heard it. “And?” she dared to ask. “Nothing else?”

“ _Nothing else,_ ” he confirmed. “ _You’re not the only hot one here._ ”

She drew a shaky breath. He was _flirting_ with her, she was sure of it.

“It is…hot,” she said, wondering where they were heading with this. “I don’t want to get under the covers.”

“ _Maybe you should...”_ he stopped there, not knowing how she would take his suggestion.

Curious, without thinking about it, she prompted him.

“Maybe I should…what?”

“ _Takeoffyourclothes,”_ he replied unintelligibly.

_Oh_ , she thought, a little faintly. _Oh my, he…we’re…_ And she shivered, all over.

“What was that?” she asked sweetly, hoping he didn’t hear the tremor in her voice. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

_“Well… As you said, it’s quite warm today so… You could… I mean if you’re alone, of course...Not that I think you should be alone…”_ he stammered awkwardly. “ _Maybe you should take your clothes off,”_ he blurted out after a moment of silence.

She drew in her breath sharply; was this really happening? She could hang up. Or she could take a chance, take a risk…

 

**********

 

What had been going through his mind when he thought suggesting she take her clothes off was a good idea? He would have left the bed to bang his head against the nearest wall if he hadn’t been half-hard already.

_“I’ll have to put the phone down for a second,”_ she said softly. “ _Why don’t you do the same?”_

“Er… Okay,” he replied, not believing she was really going to strip. But on the off-chance they were really doing this, he wanted it to be as real as possible. “Give me a second.”

Gently dislodging the cat sleeping on his belly, he kicked the sheets to the foot of the bed. Trapping the phone between his jaw and shoulder, he struggled to push his sleep pants down his legs. Spread naked on the bed, he could hear her moving around. So, she really was stripping.

_“Red?”_

“I’m here,” he breathed.

_“I…I’m naked,”_ she said in a rush. _“I turned down the quilt so I could lay on the clean sheets and get comfortable. Are you…are you…comfortable?”_

“Are you… Where are your hands?” he asked, not answering her question.

No, he wasn’t comfortable. The thought of his Lizzie alone, naked in her motel room, was tantalizing, but all _wrong_. She should be here, with him, in his bed, where he’d be able to see her lovely nude body and feel her, soft and warm against him.

_“One’s still holding the phone,”_ she answered. _“The other one’s on my stomach. I… Have you taken off your pants? Are you picturing me?”_

She sounded both eager and shy at the same time, and it was terribly enticing.

“Yes and yes,” he murmured under his breath. He could see her. In his mind’s eye, she was lying on her bed, her legs slightly apart, waiting for him.

_“What am I doing?”_ she said, sounding a little more assured. _“What do you see? Talk to me, Red…”_

He closed his eyes briefly, arousal sparking hot within him, erasing the last of his nerves.

“You’re touching yourself. Your hand is on your breast and you’re rolling the nipple between your fingers,” he said, his voice gravelly. “Are you doing that? Are you touching yourself, Lizzie? Does your breast fit as well in your hand as it would in mine?”

She made a little sound into the phone that went straight to his cock.

_“Yes,”_ she answered. _“Oh yes, Red, it feels so good. I’m rolling my nipple the way you would a fine cigar. I can feel it right down to my toes. Does that excite you? Are you hard, thinking of me?”_

He looked down at his fully erect cock lying against his lower belly, and closed his eyes, his jaw clenched. She was driving him crazy with mere words.  

“Hmm, yes. Desperately hard,” he replied, his voice shaking.

_“Really,”_ she said, her voice lower than usual, and a little breathless. _“I…That sounds…a little uncomfortable. Maybe you should…take things in hand. Do you have both hands…free?”_

The hand resting on his hip inched closer to his throbbing length. He had waited, restrained himself until she gave the word. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, a deep growl rumbling up his throat when he moved his hand, the phone slipping from its spot between his jaw and shoulder to fall on the pillow.

“Crap,” he grumbled, his left hand fumbling to retrieve the phone.

Her laugh bubbled through as he got the phone back up to his ear.

_“I put mine on speaker,”_ she said, her voice amused and sly. _“I don’t know if yours can do that… but it’s nice to have two hands available.”_

He could hear the smile in her voice, see it in his mind.

“Wait,” he said, taking the phone from his ear to give it a dark look. “I know it’s somewhere…”

He poked at the buttons hearing Lizzie’s laugh faintly until the phone beeped.

“Fuck!” he almost yelled into the empty room when he realized he had cut the call off. Calling her back, he heard her laugh ring in his ear again. “I can’t do that,” he said grumpily. “Please, Lizzie, let me come to you,” he almost begged.

 

**********

 

Liz hesitated, looking down at the phone beside her on the bed, wishing she could see his expression. _But what difference does it make?_ she asked herself. _You were already going to cross that line…_ Her hand was still cupping her breast, her other hand on her hip, her sex hot and aching.

_“Lizzie?”_

“Okay,” she said aloud, before she could rethink. “Come over. But…will you keep talking to me, while you drive?”

_“Yes,”_ he breathed.

She could hear fabric rustling and his thumping footsteps, and imagined him searching for clothes, rushing to get out the door.

“Drive carefully, though,” she said, “I’m not going anywhere.”

_“You better not,”_ he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. _“I’m only half an hour away. Where are your hands now?”_ he asked. The sound of his voice had changed suddenly, feeling closer.  

“They’re waiting,” she said, “for you to tell me what you want them to do.”

_“I want you to touch yourself, sweetheart. Describe it, I want to see you, feel you as if I were with you. Please, Lizzie,”_ he said, the sound of the engine humming now audible under his voice.

The needy edge behind his words made her blood hum, and her body flush with arousal all over again.

“My right hand is sliding down my body,” she said softly, her voice and skin both quivering. “Across my hipbone, and now,” and she let out a little moan as she reached her core, “now I’m there, and oh, I’m wet already, for you, Red.”

He groaned on his side of the line, the sound sending shivers up her spine — she wanted to see him, see his face, feel his body beside hers, _in_ hers. She heard him take a sharp breath and _knew_ he was with her. She knew his hand had moved from the steering wheel to land on his crotch. She could see him in her mind, his long fingers curling around his covered cock, rubbing at his length in rhythm with her voice.

“I’m moving now,” she went on, eyes closed, watching the Red in her mind rather than the ceiling. “I’m rubbing my clit.” She let out a sighing breath; it felt so good, even though it wasn’t really him. “If it was you, how would you touch me, Red? Would you press hard, or be gentle? Would you tease and tantalize, or make me come as fast as you could?”

_“I would worship your body with my hands and tongue. I would suck on your nipple until you begged me to go lower. I would kiss every inch of your skin. I would bury my head between your legs, my tongue would tease you, circle your clit before dipping into you, drinking your wetness from its source. Oh my God, Lizzie, you taste so good.”_ He was almost whimpering by the end, the need palpable in his voice.

Every nerve in her body burned as she listened to him describe what he wanted; the ache in his words making it seem as if he could really taste her. She stroked herself firmly, wetter and wetter, coating herself as the tension built.

“I…I can feel it,” she managed to reply. “Your hands on me, your mouth. I’m hot, everywhere, _God_. I’m so close already. Can you…I want to touch you, too. Unzip your pants for me, Red, touch yourself and know that it’s my fingers, stroking you, all soft and hard and hot in my hand.”

_“Let’s hope I don’t get pulled over,”_ he laughed under his breath, and she heard him fumble with his clothes, a sigh echoing in her ear when he freed himself from his pants.

“Does it feel good?” she murmured, so lost in him she had almost forgotten he wasn’t really there beside her. “Skin on skin? I’d wrap my hand right around you, wet and slippery; firm, but not rough, steady and not too fast. Is that right for you? Do you hear my breath getting shorter, feel the heat of my body through my hand? Do you want me, want to be inside me?” She could barely hold it together, now. “I want it, I want to come, are you with me? What do you need?”

_“You’re killing me, sweetheart. I want to feel the heat of your mouth on me. I want to look down and see my cock slip between your lips. I want to feel you moan around me, the vibrations of your voice flooding my body with fire. I want to lie between your legs and slide into you inch by inch. I want to feel you come and scream my name while I_ fuck _you.”_

The coarse words made her shudder and moan, her free hand slipping between her legs to thrust two fingers inside herself as she circled her clit almost frantically.

“Oh, _Red_ ,” she breathed, “Oh, I want it, too, all of it. Your hands, your touch, your cock inside me… you…I…”

She couldn’t talk anymore; she hoped he would understand. As her fingers found the sensitive patch on her inner wall, as everything in her clenched, she cried out her pleasure for him, swept away on wave after wave of her release.

 

***************

 

It was harder and harder to pay attention to the road — the sounds Lizzie was making were driving him crazy. His fingers gripped his cock almost painfully, his hand jerking up and down his length. He was close, oh, so close. And then he heard it. His name, moaned out as she came, sent a jolt of electricity through his body, heat coiling in his lower belly. He slammed his foot on the brake pedal, the tires slipping on the asphalt, her name on his lips as his world blackened, his eyes closing with the intensity of his orgasm.

He could still hear her short breaths echoing his own erratic gasps.

“Lizzie?” he called, his voice a mere murmur when he finally found the strength to talk.

_“I-I’m here,”_ she replied, her voice shaken and raw. _“Red, that was…Please, tell me you’re almost here.”_

“I’m here,” he said, the slam of the car door reverberating in the night.

Wiping his sticky hand on his shirt, he almost ran to her door. He had to see her, touch her, take her in his arms, feel her lips on his. The moment he put his hand on the handle, the door opened and there she was. A man’s shirt — his shirt — hanging from her shoulders, kept closed with one lonely button, hid the soft curves he was dying to trace with his lips.

Their eyes locked, and time seemed to freeze for a moment until their bodies crashed into each other, their lips finally meeting in a messy kiss that made up in passion what it lacked in grace. His arms wrapping around her, he stepped into the room, kicking the door closed behind him, shutting out the night.


End file.
